The present invention relates to a clamp having a locking function. Additionally, the invention relates to an electronic device accommodating unit which accommodates an electronic device in a case and which is attached to an intermediate portion of an electric wire.
For example, in various sensors which are fitted in a motor vehicle or the like, there are sometimes occurring situations in which conduction noise from noise sources having a high frequency device such as a horn or a wiper motor, foreign noise from neon advertising signs or induced noise is conducted through electric wires to thereby be inputted into the sensors, leading to a fear that the sensors malfunction. It is known to use an electronic device accommodating unit (a noise preventive device) for removing the various types of noise described above. The electronic device accommodating unit accommodates an electronic device in a case and is configured to be attached to an intermediate portion of an electric wire (see, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-22097 A).
A capacitor, a diode, a resistor and the like are used as the electronic device. For example, in the case of a capacitor, the capacitor has a main body (an electronic device main body) and a pair of leads extending from the main body. One of the pair of leads is welded to a circuit on an electric wire side. The other is welded to an earth terminal.
In the conventional electronic device accommodating unit, when vibrations or shocks are transmitted thereto from a vehicle after the electronic device accommodating unit is mounted in the vehicle, the electronic device main body may be vibrated by a space produced within the case. In the event that the vibration is large or continues, there is caused a fear that load is exerted on the weld portions of the leads. In a case where the weld portions of the lead is broken by the load so exerted, the removal of noise becomes to be affected badly.